


public and private

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Multi, Nobility, Prostitution, Voyeurism, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman AU. Jared is a senator, Danneel is a noblewoman, Jensen is a hooker, and Genevieve is the one pulling the strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	public and private

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "all hail".

Genevieve's hand is halfway up Danneel's thigh when she hears Jared enter.

Jared's footsteps are followed by the lighter patter of the slaves leaving and then the familiar thump of Jared depositing his heavy toga over the arm of one of the couches. Despite his swift ascent through the senatorial ranks, Jared's never been good at maintaining his decorum when they're alone.

Danneel's mouth stays open against hers and Genevieve lets herself indulge in the kiss for a moment longer before Jared finally speaks up.

"Well, good evening to you too."

They break apart quick enough for Genevieve to see the blush rising on Danneel's cheeks. It's not like there's anything Jared hasn't seen before but she can't ignore the dirty twist of shame at being caught like this, the respectable wife of one of Rome's most powerful men sleeping with another noblewoman behind closed doors.

Shame has no further place here, however, and she gives Danneel's thigh a firm squeeze before detangling herself and rising to greet her husband. 

She doesn't miss the way Jared's gaze drops down to where her breasts are visible through the thin gauze of her slip. 

"I take it you had a good day?" she asks easily, as though her nipples aren't hardening fast, even in the warmth of the triclinium.

Jared shrugs, his tone equally casual even as he stalks closer. "The senate meeting went well," he says. "Varinius finally dropped his motion about the grain supplies." 

The sudden sweep of his arms around her body no longer comes as a surprise and Genevieve keeps her attention on his words as Jared picks her up and presses her back against the wall. "Varinius caved?"

Jared kisses his way up her neck and under her jaw as he murmurs, "Uh-huh. Just like you said he would."

Genevieve doesn't bother hiding her smile as she dips her head to catch Jared's lips. She's accepted her place in the social hierarchy but if she'd been born a man, she would've had the senate eating out of the palm of her hand by now.

Political success is almost as big a turn on as Jared's strong hands cupping her ass to hold her up off the floor, and she kisses him eagerly, curling her tongue against his. She wraps her legs around his waist, arching forward until her breasts are pushed up against his chest, and shifts her hips, feeling the half-hard press of Jared's dick through his tunic.

Caught up in the moment, Jared's lips slide away from her mouth, kissing a hot trail down her neck, and Genevieve opens her eyes to see Danneel watching from the couch. Her eyes are bright with open appreciation and Genevieve stifles a moan, unable to decide who she wants to touch her more.

It's Danneel who makes the decision for her.

"Y'know, I can go if you two want some time alone."

The offer's genuine but half-hearted at best. She makes no move to get up from where she's lounging on the couch, covered by indecently thin material and in perfect disarray from Genevieve's earlier attentions. She looks gorgeous and relaxed and utterly debauched and her departure is the exact opposite of what Genevieve wants.

"No," she says, giving Jared one last kiss on the lips before letting herself drop back down to the floor. "Stay."

She rests her hand on Jared's chest, ignoring the little throb of heat at the reminder of just how strong and broad he's become since the war, and looks up at him with a smile. "You don't mind watching, do you?"

The flash of lust in Jared's eyes is answer enough and Genevieve feels the heat of his gaze on her as she strolls past him on her way back to Danneel. Her gown hides nothing and she relishes the attention for a moment as Jared eyes her ass and Danneel stares at her breasts as she crosses the room.

"I definitely don't mind watching," Jared murmurs from behind her and Genevieve smiles as she climbs onto Danneel's lap.

Her gown slides up her legs, exposing her knees and thighs, and she briefly contemplates calling Jared over to fuck her like this, dick sliding deep in her ass while Danneel's fingers fill her cunt. 

It's more work than she's willing to put in, however, so she decides Danneel's ministrations will suffice (for that evening at least.)

Besides, she wouldn't want Jared's whore to go to waste. 

"We good?" Danneel asks, curling her hands around Genevieve's thighs and inching them upward.

"We're good." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jared take a seat, his dick already tenting the front of his tunic, and she shakes her hair back over her shoulders as she turns her attention back to Danneel. "Where were we?"

Danneel's lips curve in a smile and Genevieve leans in to kiss the last smears of rouge off them. She toys with her mouth, licking and biting at the swell of her lips without letting her tongue slip inside, and brings her hands up to cup Danneel's tits when she finally deepens the kiss.

She doesn't know whether Danneel's moan is for her benefit or Jared's but either way, it's suitably encouraging. The gauze is smooth and silky, making Danneel's breasts feel even softer under her hands, and Genevieve rubs steady circles around her nipples, pinching every so often to draw sharp little moans from Danneel's lips.

Genevieve likes Danneel for a lot of reasons -- her tits, her discretion, and her cynicism, to name a few -- but she particularly enjoys how unrepentantly whorish Danneel sounds when she's getting fucked.

Tired of the barrier of the fabric, Genevieve gives Danneel's nipples another hard pinch that leaves her gasping, then unfastens the clasps holding her slip in place. It slides down like water, settling at her waist in a deep red pool, and Genevieve goes to work again, squeezing her breast and sliding her other hand up to Danneel's cunt.

She's wet against her fingertips and Genevieve pushes in easily, sliding two fingers inside her and bringing them out before Danneel can adjust. 

She whines softly and Genevieve rides out a shiver of arousal at the sound of Danneel being so desperate to have something in her cunt. She doesn't forget this is currently a spectator sport, however, and she holds her fingers to Danneel's lips, smearing her own taste all over her lips before letting her suck them clean.

"That's it," she says, playing with her own tits as Danneel works her fingers like a dick. "Good girl."

She gets one side of her own gown unfastened before Danneel's display is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Taking a calming breath, she lets her fingers slip free from Danneel's mouth and drops to a seat on the couch beside her as Jared calls, "Come in."

Jim is the first one through the door, wearing an expression of muted judgment. He's made it more than obvious how much his disapproves of their extra-curricular activities such as this but he has no room to object as he ducks his head in a bow and announces, "Your guest, Sir."

Jared takes pity on him and offers a prompt dismissal, "Thank you, Jim."

Jim is almost out of the door before their guest is even inside and Genevieve smirks. Jim's always been old-fashioned enough to believe that prostitutes should be snuck in through the back door, not introduced like respectable citizen.

Jensen, on the other hand, seems to have no such reservations as he strolls into the triclinium like he belongs there. 

Judging from the grin on Jared's face, Genevieve suspects that may not be far from the truth.

"Sir," Jensen says politely. He may be a whore but he knows how to play by the rules. He directs a nod to Genevieve. "Mistress." His eyes linger on Danneel's exposed breasts and their bare, entangled legs. "Sorry I'm late."

Jared waves away the apologies as he gets to his feet. "We were just getting started." Danneel's hand comes to rest on Genevieve's thigh as Jared reaches out to stroke along the diaphanous tunic Jensen is currently clad in. "Long day?"

Jensen's shrug is accompanied by a smile. "It's already looking up."

He loops his arms around Jared's neck, going up on his tiptoes to press their bodies together as Jared tugs him in for a deep kiss. Jared holds him like a soldier greeting his sweetheart after the war and Genevieve ignores the familiar tinge of jealousy in favor of watching the kiss. 

Dressed in the whore's uniform of a decadent, semi-transparent tunic, Jensen doesn't seem to care that it rides up past his thighs as Jared pulls him close. Jared's hands cover him easily, cupping his ass to let them grind together, and Genevieve slides her hand down between her legs when Jared picks Jensen up to carry him the few steps to the couch.

When they drop down, it's with Jensen sitting astride Jared's thighs. He loses his tunic, underwear and shoes with professional ease, and Genevieve pulls her own gown off too to play with her nipples as she watches Jensen wriggle on her husband's lap.

Danneel's lips are on her neck, warm and inviting, and she tilts her head to give her access as Jared murmurs something to Jensen between kisses. Danneel's mouth moves to her ear as she tugs lightly on Genevieve's earlobe before whispering, "How do you wanna do this?"

That gets Genevieve's attention and she presses her thighs together at the multitude of ideas which flood her thoughts. Danneel is always full of possibilities.

"On the table," she decides, wetting her lips at the prospect. "On your back."

Danneel looks confused for a second but obeys quickly. Her dress slides off her as she stands and Genevieve watches as she lays back on the low table. It was a gift from Sestius, a carved and gilded present brought back after his governorship in the East, but Genevieve can't think of a single better use than to have Danneel lying on it, waiting to be taken.

Taking a handful of grapes from the bowl, she sinks to her knees and pushes Danneel's thighs open wide. Her pussy is right on the edge of the table, soaked and ready, and Genevieve trails a grape down between her lips before popping it in her mouth. 

Danneel gasps, thighs tensing by Genevieve's shoulders, but Genevieve doesn't pause as she dips a second and third grape into Danneel's pussy before eating them. 

On the table, Danneel laughs and relaxes, stretching out for Genevieve's enjoyment. She arches her back, hands going to her tits while Genevieve toys with her cunt, and Genevieve leans in to press a grape to her clit before eating it off her.

She considers eating a whole banquet like this, dining off Danneel's smooth stomach and licking sauces and creams off her hips, tits and collarbone, and ponders whether Jared would be amenable to the idea. He could always use Jensen as his serving dish if need be.

Filing the idea away for future reference, Genevieve settles in between Danneel's legs as she watches Jared and Jensen on the couch. Her display is holding Jared's attention and she smiles against Danneel's thigh as he coaxes Jensen to his knees between his legs.

Genevieve flattens her tongue against Danneel's clit as Jared fills Jensen's mouth up with his dick.

She likes Jensen, she decides as she suckles lightly on Danneel's clit. He's still a whore, of course, and therefore not someone to interact with in polite society, but he's sharp and smart and surprisingly perceptive. He's another person who could have done well if Fate had played a different hand, and Genevieve can't help but feel an imagined kinship there.

Also he looks so very good when he's taking cock.

Sucking absently on Danneel's clit, she watches Jared shuck off his tunic and sprawl on the couch with his legs in a wide vee. Jensen spreads his own knees, every inch the performer as he pushes his ass out and leans in to lap at Jared's balls. 

She's too far away to see much more but the combination of Jared holding Jensen's head firmly against his crotch and Danneel writhing on the table like a cat in heat has Genevieve pressing the heel of her hand to her clit. 

She watches Jensen for a moment longer to see him pull back from Jared's balls with a satisfying pop. He barely takes a breath, just looks up at Jared with flushed cheeks before ducking his head to take his dick deep into his mouth. 

Genevieve's been in that position often enough to know how hard it is to take Jared's dick that deep -- her gag reflex kicks in before he's even two-thirds of the way inside -- and she rubs her fingers through the wetness of her pussy at the sight of Jensen taking it all.

He chokes, a brief stutter in his movement, but recovers quickly as Jared strokes through his hair and praises, "That's it. Fuck, that's it."

He thrusts in, fucking past Jensen's lips without pause and Genevieve increases the pressure on her clit at the sight of Jensen's dick hardening between his legs. 

It's always good to know everyone's enjoying themselves.

Satisfied by the background entertainment of Jared using Jensen's mouth, Genevieve drags her eyes away and focuses on Danneel once again. She's wet and squirming, sweat glistening on her stomach and thighs as moans spill from her lips, and she lets out a sharp cry when Genevieve adds a hint of teeth to the pressure on her clit.

"God-"

She pushes her hips forward even as she chokes off her shout and clutches at the edges of the table. Genevieve soothes her with her tongue, laving over her clit with firm strokes as she works her thumb in and out of her cunt, teasing over her entrance.

Danneel's thighs tremble against Genevieve's shoulders and her breasts heave as she pleads, "It's too much. I can't-"

She shivers when Genevieve takes her mouth off her clit and asks, "You want me to stop?"

Danneel shakes her head and Genevieve pushes harder, sliding three fingers inside her soaked pussy. 

"You can take it," she promises. "Just relax."

She holds her gaze as Danneel nods and lets her head fall back against the cushion again, her naked body still open and on display for everyone to see. Genevieve steals a glance at the couch, where Jared's dick is still throat-deep in Jensen, but she grins at Jared when she catches him watching her in return.

"Make her come," Jared says, breathless, and Genevieve crooks her fingers to make Danneel arch and groan even as she raises an eyebrow in her husband's direction.

"Like you even need to ask."

Danneel lets out a fresh yell as she goes back to work but Genevieve doesn't slow down this time. She flicks her tongue over her clit in hard strokes and holds Danneel's hips down as she bucks up in an attempt to regain control. She can't tell what's shaking more -- Danneel's thighs or her hands as she clutches at Genevieve's hair -- but the feeling of Danneel coming apart under her mouth is enough for Genevieve.

She fits her mouth to her clit, sucking hard and relentlessly as Danneel squirms and cries. She wants her wrung out by this, a trembling, fucked-out mess laid out on the table as proof of Genevieve's conquest, and judging by the high-pitched noises escaping Danneel's lips, she's almost there.

"Please," Danneel whimpers, "please, fuck, please…"

Genevieve adds an extra finger in response, stretching Danneel's cunt almost down to her knuckles, and sucks long and hard on her clit, pulling her the rest of the way across the finish line.

She comes like a hurricane, hot and wet against Genevieve's face as she pushes her hips forward in a needy surge. Her cries are muffled by the press of her thighs against Genevieve's ears but Genevieve licks her through it, feeling the fresh clench around her fingers with every new wave and then the oversensitive shudder as she starts to sink back down.

Genevieve's pretty certain that she can wring at least two more orgasms from Danneel before the night is over but she decides one is sufficient for now. 

Pushing her legs off her shoulders, she stands and crawls onto the table, kissing her way up Danneel's flat stomach to nip gently at her breasts. That only makes her shiver more, pink-cheeked and glassy eyed as she stares up at the ceiling, and Genevieve catches her chin to command her attention.

"You okay?"

Too dazed to speak, Danneel manages a nod and Genevieve smiles.

"You wanna return the favor?" she asks softly. She doesn't want to push things if Danneel's too exhausted but Genevieve really, really wants to ride her face when she's like this, all sloppy and uncoordinated but eager to please. 

She's soon reassured by the dirty smile that touches the corner of Danneel's mouth as she licks her lips and says, "Definitely."

It's with practiced ease that Genevieve crawls the rest of the way up Danneel's body, settling her knees on cushions either side of her head. She's close to Jared here, close enough that she could stretch forward and kiss him if she wanted to, but she stays back as she looks at him and nods to Jensen.

"Your turn," she teases, tossing her hair back over her shoulders and squeezing her breasts in both hands. "Make him come."

Jensen pulls off Jared's dick and rests his elbows on Jared's thighs. "I'm glad I get a say here."

Genevieve rolls her eyes. "You're telling me you don't want him to fuck you?"

Jensen grins up at Jared. "Hey, I never said that." He rises to his feet and moves to settle on Jared's lap before hesitating and looking over his shoulder at Genevieve. "You wanna watch, _Mistress_?"

Genevieve hides her smirk at his sarcasm and motions for him to go ahead. He may look good taking dick but she still thinks Jensen would've been spectacular in the senate.

Turning around, Jensen positions himself astride Jared's lap so he's facing outward, inches away from Genevieve. Jared gets with the program quickly as Jensen tries to balance and he hooks his arm around his hips, hauling him backwards and rubbing his dick up along the groove of his ass.

"Y'know," he says, kissing up the side of Jensen's neck, "I don't know what I'd do without you two."

Danneel makes a muffled noise of protest from between Genevieve's thighs. Genevieve pats her on the head fondly. "You too, honey."

"There'd be less group sex," Jensen offers, grinding down on his cock. "Your life would be demonstrably more boring."

Genevieve rolls her shoulders as she waits for Danneel to catch her breath and go to work. "That seems accurate."

Jared chuckles. "Guess I should make the most of you then."

His hands go to Jensen's hips and Genevieve takes a second to admire the ease with which he maneuvers Jensen down onto his dick. Jensen's mouth falls open, like he wants to be filled up with cock there as well as his ass, and he groans as he bears down, taking Jared's dick inch by inch.

"That's it," Jared whispers, rolling Jensen's balls and giving his cock a quick jerk. "Good boy. Now ride me, baby. Show my wife how good you look when you're getting fucked."

Genevieve knows Jensen can't be easily embarrassed -- the man makes a living by sucking dick, after all -- but she enjoys the blush that creeps over his skin at the explicit statement of just how much he's on display. Jared opens his legs wider, forcing Jensen's knees further apart until he's arching back to keep his balance. She can see the thick length of Jared's cock disappearing up between his cheeks and she can almost feel the vibrations in the air from Jensen's shiver as Jared nudges him into movement. 

Between her legs, Danneel seems to have recovered and Genevieve jumps at the warm, eager lick to her pussy. She's surprised she isn't already dripping onto Danneel's face given how wet she is, but she rocks her hips forward anyway, rubbing up against Danneel's nose, lips and chin.

She likes when she gets a little messy.

In front of her, Jensen is getting into a rhythm, lifted up and down on Jared's dick by his own legs and by the controlling force of Jared's hands. If she's going to be a voyeur, Genevieve typically prefers watching women rather than men but she can't help but enjoy seeing Jensen like this, flushed with color and held wide open as Jared pounds into him. 

He moans like a whore, dick slapping up against his stomach with every bounce on the thick cock splitting him open. If Danneel's mouth wasn't otherwise engaged with licking Genevieve's pussy open, she would've told her to suck Jensen's dick, just to see how he'd react.

She grinds down harder at the image and smiles at the moan that Danneel lets out. She rides her hard, taking the pressure she needs and forcing Danneel's tongue and lips to keep up with her pace, but she tips her head back with a ragged sigh at the vibrations that go through her from Danneel's noises. 

Even when she's eating her out, Danneel still sounds like she's the one getting fucked and Genevieve's skin prickles with pleasant goosebumps at the realization that she's getting closer. Her tits bounce with every movement as she works herself off against Danneel's mouth and she decides it's her turn to issue the orders. 

"Fuck him harder," she says between breaths, wanting to hold on long enough to see Jensen come. "Make him come on your dick."

Jensen groans at that and he moves his hips with renewed desperation as Jared uses one arm to pin Jensen's wrists behind his back. The restraint suits him, leaving him nowhere to hide as he's pushed towards completion by the steady thrust of Jared's dick inside. 

Wanting to be closer, Genevieve leans forward and fails to hold back her moan as the pressure hits the sweet spot just above her clit. "Fuck, right there," she gasps, grinding down harder. She isn't totally sure Danneel can breathe but if Danneel's not stopping, Genevieve's not about to slow down either. "God, yeah. Fuck."

Balancing on her knees, she catches Jensen's hair and pulls him towards her as she murmurs, "You're gonna come for us, aren't you, Jensen? You're going to get off with from a dick in your ass just for our enjoyment."

Jensen's too out of breath to answer, still being fucked hard and deep, so Jared answers for him, pushing him closer to Genevieve. "Sure is." He squeezes Jensen's hip and cranes his neck to kiss him on the cheek. "You're so good for me, aren't you, baby?"

A choked sob is Jensen's first verbal response but he nods against Genevieve's cheek as she strokes through his hair. 

"Please," he begs raggedly. "God…"

"C'mon, honey," Genevieve whispers, riding Danneel's face faster as she feels herself sliding towards climax. "Come for us."

Danneel's tongue darts out to flick across her clit at just the right pressure and Genevieve sucks in a whimper of a breath as she holds out for another second. It's just long enough to grab Jensen's hair tighter and pull him in for a kiss, and Genevieve feels her release rip through her as soon as she seals their lips together.

It's barely a kiss, more a messy crush of lips and tongue as she cries out against Jensen's mouth. Her hips move of their own accord, fast and needy and instinctive as she wrings out every last drop of pleasure from the stimulation of Danneel's lips against her clit. 

Jensen's cries mingle with her own but Genevieve just kisses him harder as he comes too, losing what little coordination he had. The orgasm shakes through him as an earthquake, trapping him between Genevieve's lips and Jared's dick as he gasps and sobs. 

Genevieve feels the force of Jared's movements as Jensen sags forward, moved only by the cants of Jared's hips and the push of his dick inside him. He drops his head to Genevieve's shoulder and she looks past him to see the blown-open expression on Jared's face as he takes the last of what he needs. 

Even after all they've done together, she still loves how transparent he is like this, nothing in his eyes but want and lust and satisfaction as he tips his head back and comes with a shout. His body tenses from his neck all the way down to his toes as he screws Jensen back onto his lap, filling him up as he breathes through the high.

Danneel stops licking between Genevieve's legs and turns her head to pull in some air as the sounds of their breathing becomes the only noise left in the triclinium. Genevieve takes the opportunity to regroup, nudging Jensen forward to be propped up against Jared's chest as Jared stays buried deep in his ass. 

Jensen looks dazed and exhausted as he blinks at her, too fucked out to form a coherent thought, and Genevieve notes with pride that his other clients probably don't leave him that well-used.

"Fuck," Jared murmurs, easing Jensen off his dick in a slow slide. Jensen slumps next to him, a tired smile on his face as he leans against Jared's chest and rests his legs over Jared's lap, and Jared kisses him softly. "Wow."

Genevieve knows the praise is directed to her and Danneel as much as to Jensen. She climbs off the table, relishing the way Jared's eyes jump between her sweat-sheened breasts and her bare pussy, but she opts to ignore him in favor of leaning down to kiss Danneel.

She can taste herself all over Danneel's lips and she licks her clean, sweeping over the pretty pink swell of her lips and sliding against her tongue to draw every last bit of herself from her mouth. Danneel's face is slick with Genevieve's juices and as she feels it smear onto her own cheeks and chin, she hears Jared groan from behind her.

"You're ruthless, you know that?"

Genevieve glances over her shoulder to see that Jensen's pulled himself together enough to begin mouthing at Jared's neck. She offers her husband an innocent smile. "It's been said."

Jared chuckles. "I love you. You know that too, right?"

"It's been said," she teases again. Aware of her audience, she bends down again to give Danneel another kiss before she asks, "You ready for more?"

The "Yes" comes from all three of them simultaneously and Genevieve grins. She's always been a woman of many skills but she's pleased to note that orchestrating small orgies can now be added to the list.

They should definitely do this more often.


End file.
